


A Melody for You & Me

by Silver_Trooper



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And there aren't any fics of it, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, MUSIC BOY, Music, Musicians, So I went and wrote it myself, The idea of Tommy being a musician is all I've ever wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Trooper/pseuds/Silver_Trooper
Summary: I just really wanted a fic of Tommy being a musician, it's all I ever want in life. And since there aren't any out there, I went and wrote it myself
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 11
Kudos: 299





	A Melody for You & Me

Wilbur had been checking Discord for the last time before heading to bed when he noticed that Tommy was chilling on his own in VC 2. ‘That’s strange,’ Wilbur thought, ‘it’s 3 am and there’s no way Tommy is streaming.’

Just to double-check, Wilbur checked Twitch and saw that Tommy was indeed not streaming. Wilbur furrowed his brows and debated messaging Tommy. He decided against it and quietly joined the VC instead.

There was a grunt and the sound of shuffling before Wilbur heard the slow strum and tuning of a ukulele. ‘When the fuck did Tommy get a ukulele,’ thought Wilbur, leaning back against his chair and waiting for Tommy to have noticed him join the call.

Wilbur waited for a couple of seconds before noise came from Tommy’s end of the call again. A slow strumming pattern started up, the notes up a half step more than normal. The strumming followed a slow pattern of C, Emin, Amin, and Dmin, the notes calming.

This slow strumming continued before a quiet voice rose up amongst the chords.

“I make bridges, that I never seem, to cross. I lose my grasp, on that fleeting thing called hope.

“Home is not a place,” Tommy changed to an E7, the chord creating a more lonely and hopeful tone to the line, before shifting back into an F and a G. “You find it in someone.”

“So I guess, I’ll just have to keep....on searching.”

The original chord progression was strummed through once before Tommy began to sing again.

“The flowers, and the weeds...they tangle, in the cracks. Looking, for somewhere permanent.....to build, a home.”

“But Home is not a place,” That same hopeful tone returned with the reoccurring line, Tommy’s voice following the new chords. “You find it in someone.”

“So I guess, they’ll just have to keep....on searching, through the cracks.”

The pattern was strum through twice this time, Tommy’s humming lasting as calming background noise. Tommy steadily changed his strumming pattern into C, F, Amin, G as his voice began to sing (what Wilbur presumed was) the chorus.

“I’ve never had a home. I’ve always been on my own. Cause home is someone that you...can come back to.” The boy’s voice was able to follow the notes, going up from the C to the F but slowly dropping back down for the Amin.

“I’m always on the run. Without, a destination. But someday I hope, I’ll find....my home.”

Tommy continued to strum the chorus chords, his humming slowly fading into the background as he strummed a final C chord.

Wilbur sat in stunned silence for a minute before his voice sounded through the VC, “Fucking hell Tommy.”

Tommy gasped and almost dropped his instrument, clutching the ukulele to his chest. “Holy shit, Wil! A little fucking warning would be nice before you just speak up in the call.”

Wilbur stayed quiet for a minute, a grin in place on his face. “Holy shit dude. A couple of questions for you. Um, one - What the fuck? Two - Where the hell did you learn to sing and play like that? Three - WHAT THE FUCK.”

Tommy laughed through the microphone, his voice slightly hoarse since he’d been playing for about an hour now.

“I uh...I pretty much just taught myself, I guess.”

“What so you just woke up one day and thought, ‘Fuck this shit, I wanna become a musician’.”

Tommy’s laugh came again as Wilbur smiled at his microphone.

“Kind of its...well...” Tommy breathed out before quietly saying, “I just always liked your songs, and I well...I don’t know...just thought it would be cool if I learned to sing and maybe I could sing with you...at some point...”

Tommy’s voice trailed off, setting his ukulele next to his chair. There’s a moment of silence. “Wilbur? Are you-“

“Aww, Tommy,” Wilbur’s voice came through the VC, containing both a fond and teasing lilt.

Tommy groaned and shoved his face in his hands, Wilbur’s laugh sounding through the call.

“I knew this is how you would react,” Tommy said, his voice exasperated.

“But seriously dude, I’m glad that my music was able to inspire you. Who’s song is that I don’t recognize it.”

“I wrote it myself!” Tommy exclaimed. “I’ve only got the first verse and chorus down but I really like it.”

“Holy shit dude. You just keep getting more talented.” Tommy laughed and Wilbur grinned at the monitor in front of him. “Actually, your singing gave me an idea.”

Tommy glanced up at his computer, his eyebrows furrowing. “Really, what....what is it?”

Wilbur’s voice came through the headphones on Tommy’s ears, his tone excited.

Tommy waited for a second after Wilbur finished before saying in a quiet voice, “Really? You’d actually want to do that?”

“Hell yeah dude!” Wilbur exclaimed. Tommy grinned and the two slowly begin to plan.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Welcome chat, to the stream!” Tommy exclaimed into the microphone, his grinning face showing in the webcam. “We’ve got a bit of a chill stream today, seeing as we’re playing a bit of Among Us with a bunch of us Minecrafters. Now I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but we’ve got a bit of a higher sub-goal today and that is because I’m actually putting a reward for the subgoal today. And that is Vlog 2!” Tommy shouted out, pushing back in his chair slightly. “I finally agreed to let Wilbur see me again-“

“Bullshit,” Wilbur’s voice sounded through the VC, causing Tommy and the other few in the call to laugh.

“Is not bullshit,” Tommy replied, “I am just too famous for you peasants.”

“Kid reaches 3 million and thinks he’s the king of the world,” Technoblade’s voice drawls through the call, Tubbo’s laugh following his statement.

“No no, Techno, that is where you’re wrong. I don’t think I’m the king of the world. I know I’m the king of the world.”

“You’re literally a child Tommy,” Phil's voice came through Discord, slightly exasperated.

Everyone laughed at Phil’s response, Tommy groaning dramatically.

“If it’s any consolation, I think you’re doing great Tommy.”

“Thank you Scott Smajor!” Tommy replied.

“Can we please just play the game now, we’ve been waiting forever,” Tubbo called out. Everyone agreed and the games started to roll in.

Tommy’s sub count slowly grew over the course of the first hour. He started the stream with roughly 32,000 subs. His goal for Vlog 2 was 34,500. At the one hour mark, Tommy checked his sub count to see that he’d gone up to almost 33,900 subscribers.

“Holy shit chat, you all really want another vlog,” Tommy said with a laugh.

“If it makes you all prime any faster, there’s a possibility that Technoblade may feature in this upcoming vlog.” Tommy wiggled his eyebrows at the camera.

He went back to his wires task in-game and glanced back at chat a minute later to see a chat almost entirely composed of messages saying that someone had subscribed with prime or that subs were being gifted.

Tommy stared at his chat, as the subs grew and grew in chat. Within the next ten minutes, Tommy had increased another 600 subscribers and hit his new subgoal.

“You guys are absolutely insane,” Tommy said with a chuckle, his eyes and wide and a grin on his face.

“Well chat! Looks like you all are getting a Sleepy Bois vlog soon. And who knows…maybe even a special stream,” Tommy stared knowingly into the camera before laughing at himself and continuing the stream

~~~~~~~~~~

Tommy climbed out of the car and hugged his dad goodbye, Wilbur walking over to them from his apartment door. Since Tommy’s dad had already met Wilbur when they came to do the first vlog, Tommy was fine to be left under Wilbur and Phil’s “care”. The pari waved goodbye to Tommy’s dad before they walked inside the apartment.

Tommy wore a small backpack and his ukulele case was slung over his back. Wilbur hummed as he walked inside, Tommy following behind. They toed off their shoes and Tommy winced as Wilbur called out Phil’s name right next to his ear.

Phil sat on the kitchen counter and glanced up at the boys as they walked into the room.

“Hey Tommy! We’re just waiting for Techno to arrive.”

Tommy was only staying at Wilbur’s house for one night but Techno was gonna be over for a few days.

The group sat together, Wilbur having made Tommy a mug of hot chocolate at the teenager’s insistence. Eventually, a ring sounded at the door. Tommy and Wilbur glanced at each other before scrambling out of their chairs and racing towards the door. Wilbur ended up beating Tommy and blocked his view of the door as it opened.

Techno stood outside, His brown hair ruffled and his glasses taped together against his nose. “Hello,” he called, waving with one hand.

“Hey Techno!” Wilbur responded at the same time that Tommy shouted, “Let me see Techno, you absolute dickhead!” Form behind Wilbur.

Techno laughed as Wilbur stepped aside to let the man into the apartment. Tommy eventually got to say hi and the group walked back into the kitchen.

“Hey, Phil,” called out Techno, leaning his suitcase against a chair.

Phil responded with a wave and the four all sat down around the table.

They chatted for a little bit before Wilbur checked his phone and said that the park they were planning on going to had opened up the attraction they were going to. Tommy grabbed his backpack off the wall and the group set out to the park.

They walked around this winter and Christmas themed park. Techno had offered to record the video for them since he was the main person to not use face cam. The group laughed a lot and made many jokes. At some point, Tommy found a jungle gym and climbed up to the top of the roof over the tallest slide.

“Tommy, you’re setting a bad example for little kids!” Phil called.

“I’m the king of the world bitch!” Tommy shouted back in response, sending Wilbur and Techno into fits of laughter. Eventually, the group returned to the house. Phil offered to help Wilbur with dinner so Techno and Tommy were left to their own devices. The two brought out a chessboard from Wilbur’s closet and Techno absolutely destroyed Tommy in their game.

Dinner was completed and the group sat around the table together. Said dinner was then eaten and dishes were done.

(Tommy did help with the dishes, he knows his manners thank you very much).

After dinner was done, they headed into Wilbur’s room where his setup had been moved to accommodate what he and Tommy were planning on doing.

Wilbur fixed up his setup before starting his stream. Tommy set down his ukulele case next to his chair. Techno and Phil sat down on the bed, waiting to see what Tommy and Wilbur had planned.

Eventually, Wilbur’s setup song ended and the camera opened up on Tommy and Wilbur.

Chat immediately started freaking out, since they didn’t know when the vlog was being recorded. Tommy laughed and let Wilbur talk into the camera.

“Welcome back, chat. Today we are not in my office but in my room. My little hidden-hole if you will. And as you’ve probably noticed, I have a guest with me.” Wilbur gestured towards Tommy who grinned at the camera.

“What’s up chat! It’s vlog day if you haven’t noticed!” Tommy shouted, his expression gleeful.

“And though you cannot see them, the lovely Philza Minecraft and Technoblade are over there, chilling on my bed.”

“Hello,” called out Techno, Phil’s laugh following the monotone greeting.

“Phil and Techno, like all of you, have no clue what Tommy and I have planned for this stream. We’re gonna start with a Try Not To Laugh! We’re gonna be doing that for roughly an hour or so. However! Before you click off this stream, you might want to decide to stick around because Tommy and I have a lovely surprise planned for all of you.”

“Also, while we’re here, make sure to click that little Twitch Prime button. It’s a free money chat. Free Money! And you get to unlock a bunch of cool emotes and get in the fancy sub only discord and-“

Wilbur pushed Tommy over, interrupting the teenager’s rant and causing Phil and Techno to laugh from the bed to the side.

The TNTL went very well, Tommy would say. Phil and Techno were allowed to laugh so they would laugh loudly and without care, teasing and messing with Wilbur and Tommy from off to the side. Wilbur and Tommy both found it much harder to not laugh when other people were there. Chat was able to get Tommy to laugh about three times and roughly the same for Wilbur. 

Eventually, the one-hour timer went off, signaling that the Try Not To Laugh had concluded. Wilbur and Tommy both breathed sighs of relief before Tommy stiffened, remembering what was next.

“Thank you chat, for that lovely experience,” Wilbur said. “Now we have a little surprise for you all. Tommy?”

Wilbur gestured for Tommy to come to the center of the screen, scooting his chair away from camera view. Tommy grabbed his ukulele from beside the floor and cleared his throat. He played a short strum to make sure it was in tune before beginning to sing.

“I make bridges that I cannot seem to cross.  
“I lose my grasp on that fleeting thing called hope.  
“Home is not a place, you find it in someone.  
“So I guess I’ll just have to keep on searching.

“The flowers and the weeds, they tangle in the cracks.  
“Looking for somewhere permanent to build a home.  
“But home is not a place, you find it in someone.  
“So they’ll just keep on searching through the cracks.

“I’ve never had a home,  
“I’ve always been on my own.  
“Cause home is someone that you can come back to.  
“I’m always on the run,  
“Without a destination.  
“But someday I hope I’ll find,  
“My home.”

Tommy finished the strumming pattern before looking over at Wilbur with a grin. Wilbur grinned back before leaning into the camera and saying, “My Home - An original by Tommy Innit. Possibly being released soon.” Wilbur wiggled his eyebrows at the camera.

Chat was freaking out, compliments, and statements of awe flying through the chat. Wilbur ended the stream, raiding Tubbo who was working on his guardian farm in the SMP.

Once they were sure that the stream had fully concluded, Tommy breathed out a sigh of relief. Suddenly, he heard two loud set of cheering and applause from behind him.

Tommy turned to see Techno and Phil on the bed, staring at him with grins.

“Holy shit mate,” Phil exclaimed, “that’s was insane!”

“Yeah, that was amazing Tommy,” Techno followed up.

Tommy blushed and set the ukulele down beside him. He was so happy that some of his closest friends enjoyed the song that he made. And he was hoping they would be able to help him actually produce the song too.

“No shit man, you did great Tommy!” Wilbur ruffled Tommy’s hair from his position leaning against the back of Tommy’s chair.

“Thank you guys,” Tommy mumbled.

“No problem mate,” Phil replied with a smile. The group moved onto a different topic but Tommy was planning on holding onto that praise for the rest of his life.


End file.
